


The view from the chair

by MKVulture



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Party, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The view from the chair

There you are, at this house party. In the kitchen as usual at this time of the proceedings. Leaning on the side, where you are rolling a joint. You're talking to some guy about something or other, with conviction. Its a party, everyone is bound to be at least a little high. You're no exception. Hell, I'm no exception either. It's not the first one I've attended that you have been at. We both like this kind of party it seems.

It's not the first one where I have watched you from afar, with any luck tonight it might be the last with this distance between us. Its bright in the kitchen, at least in comparison to where I sit over in this corner. Theres a lamp here next to the armchair I sit in, offering some light, but not enough for me to be spotlit while I observe. You look particularly good tonight in your tight jeans that show off just enough of a bulge to fire the imagination, and black t shirt with whatever monochrome print is upon the chest. I thank the winter season for its chill that's kept you in that half unzipped, but snug fitting black leather jacket. It looks good on you. Very alluring. You grab a bottle of spirits, now that you have finished making the smoke, and pour yourself a measure into a plasic beaker with some lemonade. You offer some to your friend, who declines while lifting his fresh beer.

You take off your metal framed glasses for a couple of seconds to wipe a splash of drink off a lens, leaving your blue eyes momentarily unobscured by the reflections on the glass, before putting them back on and lighting the joint. I take a second to look at your full lips. I imagine mine on them for a second, and how they would taste of weed and lemonade and whatever else is in the cup you're holding.

I take out a beer from my rucksack stashed next to me, before popping it open. I take a swig from the cold bottle, still training my eyes on you, line of sight only broken by the occasional partygoer passing by for booze.  
A few people have stepped outside to smoke, obviously feeling too confined in the claimed spaces. This is fine as my view of you is less obscured now.

I wonder if when I kiss you, you would like it if I run my hands through your short brown hair. Are your ears sensitive? Could I run my tongue round the edge of your lobes where the flesh tunnels sit?  
Could I walk up to you right now, grab the lapel of that leather jacket and shove you up against the wall and kiss you for all your worth. Would you enjoy that? Being overpowered by someone slighter than you, having those broad shoulders pushed back on to the brick behind you.  
What about if I took you home? Would you moan as I lick the tendons of your neck? What about your chest? When I run my tongue over your nipples, will you squirm as I taste the salt of your sweat?  
Would you like it when I squeeze your biceps while running my hands over your strong looking arms as your hands explore my body?  
Would you submit if I laid behind you, arms around you, running my hand up your torso, to your throat, your short beard against my fingers as I hold you there? Would you want me to ride you till you shout my name, begging for release or would you use those arms to throw me down and pound me into the mattress until I'm a quivering, whimpering mess? 

So many wonderings. So many questions. I'm still looking at you. But now you see me too. You smile. I lift my bottle, and return the smile. Maybe its time I got working on finding out some of the answers.


End file.
